


Armor

by ADLegend21



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADLegend21/pseuds/ADLegend21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Trevelyan gets the privilege of seeing Seeker Pentaghast without her armor. Awe ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armor

Sunrise.

After Haven, Sunrises were a blessing of the Maker at Skyhold because three didn't seem like there would be anymore in the Inquisitions future. A lot of the Inquisition began their day with the sun. Varric could be seen in the tavern, penning his next book little by little. Sometimes he'd be joined by Sera and she ask him all sorts of questions, some serious, some ridiculous, but he'd answer anyway.

The Iron Bull would be with some of his chargers, just starting their morning exercises before Krem would take them on patrol with some of the Inquisition soldiers. Across the Courtyard Blackwall would be with Horsemaster Dennet, helping him with the care of the mounts who were awake at this hour.

Vivienne could sometimes be found at a table in the great hall, eating before most the people in the castle were awake, just like she would at court or in the circle. She would be unknowingly shadowed by Cole, who didn't need to sleep as a spirit, but he liked the way the veil felt around her in the morning, like a sun of it's own which would attract spirits on the other side of it as well to the First Enchanter. He'd keep a watchful eye out for any unfriendly spirits to keep her breakfast a peaceful one.

Down in the Undercroft, Dagna was hard at work with making a rune. Next to her supplies she had a nice hot cup of cocoa for sipping when she needed it. Harritt wouldn't be around for another hour or two so it was nice to have the beautiful Undercroft to herself, even for a little while.

Several stories above them all, the Inquisitor laid in his bed, alongside Seeker Pentaghast. They were the star crossed couple that many in the Inquisition would deem adorable. Cassandra was an early riser as she had been since her early years and in the seekers. The Inquisitor...not so much. Cassandra woke to find his arm draped around her. She loved this feeling of closeness to her love, but she needed to start her morning routine. She gently lifted his surprisingly muscular arms, for a mage that is, and rolled away from him. When she stood, a few places on her body popped with movement. She was still getting used to the softness of Orlesian beds, but it was nothing some stretching couldn't fix.

The light of the sun filled the room more and more and it warmed her to feel the light shine on her body. Lately she'd been going to bed without clothing, as the Inquisitor liked to  _enjoy_ her company in his quarters before actually going to sleep. She didn't mind at all. Cassandra stood on her toes and lifted her arms high above her head, making her muscles extend and wake up. Cassandra could still feel some of her recent wounds, mostly lucky shots by the Red Templars in Emprise de Lion the week prior. A few times she had been slow to react with her shield and paid the price, but they could not keep her down, no matter how they tried. She still retained some bruising and slight stings revealed themselves as she continued to stretch to the right.

Behind her, the Bhima Trevelyan began to stir. He was coming back from the Fade and saw Cassandra move when he was coming back earlier. His eyes opened to take in the early morning, and he found her place next to him empty. He rolled to find her and when he did, he was captivated.

Her body was scarred in many places, each having a story attached to them from a battle in her life. Her muscles were bathed beautifully in the sunlight while she loosened up her body. He was fond of her beautiful bottom as well, it was most likely the result of her impeccable footwork and the attention paid to her leg strength when she trained.

Inquisitor Trevelyan couldn't take his eyes from Cassandra. He watched her with adoration filling his eyes as she stretched her arms and legs. One wouldn't normally associate the term with her, but Cassandra was incredibly graceful in her stretching routine.

Cassandra was limber to her liking and went for her clothing, left in a pile next to her lovers. That's when she saw him leaning up from the corner of her eye. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes. You look beautiful like this." He said softly.

"You're just saying that because I'm naked." Cassandra said, holding up her trademark shirt and armored vest.

"You look great without your armor, my love." He added.

"Thank you, but I'm going to put some on now, if that's alright with you, Inquisitor." She said opening the shirt to put it on.

"Well you might need to because-" In a flash the Inquisitor was behind her and touching her sides with frosty hands from using his fade step technique "cold hands!"

Cassandra let out a shocked shout and stiffened. "I am going to get you for that you ass!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" he used the same technique and was miraculously dressed in a flash and darted down the steps with Cassandra following him a few moments later in hot pursuit.


End file.
